


I'll Remember

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_rare_pairing, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, mech smoochies, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaster is a Decepticon prisoner. Soundwave uses the opportunity to say something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I use a couple fandom conventions here, including odd and utterly normal speech patterns for Soundwave and Decepticon interrogators that are torturers instead of hackers. there's also some implied spark-merging, but the smut bunny and the logic bunny decided that i couldn't make that work (as a written piece) in the current context. *shrug* i'm very happy with how this turned out, actually.

He knelt on the floor of the Decepticon brig, chained to the wall with a length of chain barely long enough to allow him into the position, hands shackled in front of him from wrist to elbow and energon dripping down the side of his face. The “interrogators” had come and gone twice since he had arrived, layering tortures on his already battered body and laughing sadistically at the screams of pain they drew from him.

His captors had not been gentle when they apprehended him. He had acquired enough damage to require a trip to what passed for a medbay at their base when they ripped out his communications array—and they had kept going. There had hardly been any plating left on his back, and the cover for his symbiote carrier was dangling by a few fraying wires. The torture squad had been immensely pleased by how easy it had been to access his spark chamber when they arrived.

And yet, despite everything, Blaster had still not broken. The encrypted information in his processor was still safe and he was still defiant, even on his knees.

He offlined his optics, trying to relax and rest as much as he could while waiting for round three. He wished his music files hadn’t been corrupted when they “interrogation” team started rooting around in his processor; a few tunes would have gone a long way toward soothing his tired mind. He couldn’t even count the seconds to pass the time; his chronometer had been destroyed at the end of his first torture session. If the Decepticons were determined to break him, they were well on their way—but they would never get the encrypted data on his hard drive; even he didn’t know the key.

It would have been comforting knowledge, if his name hadn’t suddenly been uttered in an all too familiar voice. He brought his optics back online and glared at the blue mech in front of him. “What do you want, Soundwave?” he winced at the amount of static lacing his words.

“Information required,” Soundwave replied. “You will comply.”

“Over my grey corpse,” Blaster replied.

“Negative. You will comply.” The blue mech knelt down in front of him, visor meeting optics.

The Autobot narrowed his optics and glared. “You know you can’t use your mind tricks on me. You never have been able to.”

“Telepathy not necessary.” The Decepticon reached out and laid a hand over Blaster’s exposed spark chamber. “This will suffice.”

“You don’t have a right to my spark anymore.” Sorrow laced Blaster’s voice. “Not since you branded yourself as a traitor.”

“Political beliefs not relevant.” The touch on Blaster’s spark casing turned into a gentle caress. “Soundwave’s spark, still Blaster’s.”

In his exhaustion, Blaster was certain that his expression didn’t show the shock he was feeling. “What?”

Soundwave retracted his mask and leaned in toward the Autobot’s face. “Soundwave promised.”

The red mech shivered at the combination of soft touch and softer words. “We were so young then. Wouldn’t hold you to a promise you made that long ago.”

“Soundwave has remained true.” No more words were spoken as the blue mech pressed his lip components to the other’s.

Blaster gasped, torn between the pleasurable sensation of the kiss and the pain caused by the shift in his position. He wanted to enjoy this—wanted to believe that Soundwave really had been true to their sparkbonding promise from their academy days—but it was impossible in the current circumstances.

“Why are you doing this to me?” he asked when Soundwave pulled away. “A hack would be less of a betrayal than this torture.”

“I know.” The words were so soft that Blaster didn’t notice that Soundwave had dropped his affected speech patterns for a moment.

“Then don’t. Lie to them. Tell them I didn’t have the information.” He was begging, but it was better than allowing Soundwave to violate him this way.

The Decepticon reached around him and unlocked the chain holding him to the wall. As he drew back, Soundwave nuzzled the plating below the remains of his communications array. The tenderness of the gesture was so surprising that Blaster almost missed the words the Decepticon whispered. “I don’t want the information. I want you.”

Blaster turned to meet Soundwave’s gaze, shocked for the second time in this encounter. “All these vorns and you chose now to tell me that?”

Soundwave moved to the bindings on the Autobot’s arms and unfastened them as well. He massaged the damaged appendages as he spoke. “I always want you. That never changed.”

“Soundwave, this isn’t—“

“Please.” The gentle massage changed into a firm grip around the red mech’s wrists. “I know we can’t ever have what we had before. Let me say goodbye.”

The intensity of Soundwave’s plea almost broke Blaster’s spark. How he had missed this side of his lover—his promised. How he had missed _Soundwave_. Blaster had mourned when he thought that this side of the blue mech was gone forever.

If Megatron had wanted to break him, this knowledge would certainly do it.

And yet, despite how much he wanted to or how much he should, he couldn’t deny his lover. “Yes.”  



End file.
